


The School Dance

by Tony_boy96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, High School AU, M/M, annabeth has a plan, both are idiots and don't realize they like eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: Percy has a crush on Jason. Jason has a crush on Percy. Annabeth and Piper are fed up with waiting for them to get together so they take matters into their own hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was just something quick I threw together, I got the idea after listening to the song Breathless and couldn't get the images out of my head so here they are on paper... er you know what I mean!

"Mr.Jackson?" Percy snapped it of his trance, "yes sir?" He asked, he'd been staring at him... the guy's name was Jason Grace, basketball player, popular kid, hot guy, and way out of Percy's league. The blonde boy was tall, thin, muscled with glasses he sometimes wore that made him that much hotter. Mr. Brunner, his Latin teacher was asking him a question. "Mr. Jackson we were discussing this image," He pointed to. A picture on the projection screen where the image of a statue eating something oddly shaped. 

"That Kronos isn't it?" Percy said, "he's eating his kids the gods?" "Yes and do you know why they did this?" Mr. Brunner said, "n-no sir," a couple of people snickered. Jason raised his hand, "Yes, Mr. Grace please enlighten us," Mr. Brunner said. "He devoured his children for fear that they would overthrow him," Jason said. "Which obviously they eventually did." Said Mr. Brunner. Percy's face burned red, as soon as the bell rang he ran out of the classroom. 

\-----------------------------------

Jason wanted to talk to Percy after class, let him know he never meant to make him feel stupid, but he sped out of the room. He figured he'd see Percy at lunch, so he made his way to the lunch room, and sure enough there he was, looking so handsome and he was talking to his girlfriend Annabeth and he made a face that when he made it made Jason's knees weak. Percy was on the swim team, he had an attractive lean figure, slightly muscled, tanned skin like a surfer, no surprise his father owned a beach. Percy looked over to where Jason was, saw him looking and quickly looked away, was he blushing? 

Jason went and found his friends Piper, and Leo. They sat and talked, until Piper brought it up. "So got any dates for the dance thats in two days?" She asked, "no im not interested in anyone" Jason said, Piper raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips as if to say "Excuse me I know you didnt just call me stupid" "im not interested in anyone who's interested in me" Jason corrected himself. "Good then you can go with me" she said with a smile. "Piper i love you but you know not like-" "I mean as friends air head." She said. 

After eating, talking, joking around the bell rang. Jason got up and went to class. At the end of the day he ran into Percy. "Oh hey" Jason said a tad awkwardly. "Hey" Percy said casually. "I wanted to apologize earlier for what happened" Jason said scratching the back of his head, "I just... I know a lot of stuff and i mean, the answer shot of of my mouth before i could stop it," He was droning on Shut up he told himself, "Dude, Its whatever i dont care," Percy said waving it off, "I need to get going I have places to be and stuff to do" He said goodbye and walked away. "Awesome job at being awkward," Jason told himself. Then Piper ran up and found him, "Ok because i cant bear to see you being awkward anymore i have to tell you something." 

\----------------------------------------

Percy was sitting with Annabeth, "god i need a guy in my life" Percy said his head in his hands. Annabeth rubbed his back, "Percy you have to remember that you may not always fin-d the right person if you look too hard" "not exactly the confidence boost i was looking for but thank you" he said leering his hands fall onto. The table and then let his head fall. "I want to take him to the dance but he's probably going with Piper." Percy looked over at Jason with his friend Leo and his girlfriend Piper. "Here why not go with me and we can have fun on our own" Annabeth said, and Percy agreed. 

\-------------Dance Night----------------

Percy went t pick Annabeth up for the dance. He was in a black pants, a black button down shirt, and a tie the color of the Caribbean Sea, which he was told by his mother brought out the blue green of his eyes. Annabeth walked out in a gray dress that fell low down her back, with owl earrings, it was a gray dress, that looked like she was wearing a storm cloud. she looked beautiful, her hair in her usual loose ponytail tha t said " i have too much on my mind to care how i look but im also trying to make it look like i care." She got into the car. 

They walked into the dance. And Percy looked at the DJ playing music and all the people who had already arrived, and across the gym standing with his hands in his pockets talking to his friend Piper, was Jason, he was in a white button down shirts, a steel gray vest which when he moved looked like a gray funnel cloud churning. And a sky blue tie, with black dress pants and and dress shoes. He looked amazing. Percy and Annabeth went around talking to friends, then they went onto the dance floor and started dancing. Soon Percy was so into the dancing and spinning Annabeth around that he didnt realize that Jason and Piper were dancing next to them. 

Suddenly a slow dance song came on and Piper shot Annabeth a smile. Oh god Percy thought. Then before he knew it he was in Jason's arms, and Piper was in Annabeth's both of them were snickering. Hazel and Frank danced up and Hazel beamed at them. Percy was so nervous that he didnt dare look at Jason's face for fear that he would blush deeper than he already was, and, or do something stupid. 

They danced to the song Wait For You by Elliot Yamin. Finally Jason broke the silence. Hello there" He said sheepishly. "H-Hey," Percy said. Percy let himself get led around by Jason, letting him take control. Jason looked like he wasnt sure what to say. Percy was wondering why Jason kept dancing with him. He's straight right? He though to himself, so why is he still dancing with me? Regardless Percy gave Jason total control. "So are you here with Piper?" Percy asked. "Yeah i am" Jason said. "She's your girlfriend right?" Percy asked, "no, were just really good friends" Jason replied. 

Percy was taken aback, "r-really? I just assumed you were a couple. "No" he said, "what about you and Annabeth?" "No she and i used to be together but that all changed when..." he trailed off. "When what?" Jason asked curiously, Percy blushed and looked away, "When i came out" Jason was staring at him, stunned. Great, Percy thought. "Did you have anyone you wanted to come with besides Annabeth?" Jason asked, "I mean there was one guy but i figured he'd never want me so i didnt even try, what about you?" Percy asked. "Jason blushed hard and looked away, "you". 

Percy stared at him stunned, "i-i... y-you w-wha?" Percy looked into the blonde boy's eyes to tell if he was serious or not and all he saw was affection and care in the boys eyes. Percy gulped, "Y-you wanted t-to come w-with..." "yeah" Jason said. "Do you mind if i ask who you wanted to go with?" Jason asked, Percy swallowed hard, "Y-you" he said. Thee two boys stared at each other, as if seeing each other for the first time. Percy stared into Jason's eyes, and for the first time, noticed how close they were. He could feel Jason's body warmth felt breathtakingly soothing, and the soft breeze of the boy's breath on his neck. 

Jason looked into Percy's eyes right back. "Ive had a crush on you forever Percy," Jason said. "Well thats a big coincidence because I've had a hug crush on you, "Percy said. Jason leaned in slowly and captured Percy's lips in a kiss. when he pulled away his face was beat red. "Im sorry. Just couldnt stop myself" Jason said, Percy blushed, "its a shame, i didnt really want it to stop." They danced holding each other. Ou of the corner of Percy's eye he saw Piper and Annabeth fist bumping. Percy let himself be under the control of Jason. 

Jason leaned in and whispered in Percy's ear, "you look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, i just wasnt sure how to say it right" Percy stood there, stunned. "I..." he stammered. He looked deep into Jason's blue eyes, and lost himself in those eyes, and then as if Percy couldn't be more surprised Jason softly put a hand on the back of Percy's head and pulled him into a long romantic kiss that Percy never wanted to end, he'd been waiting for this for a long time. Percy relaxed and melted into the blonde boy, fully acknowledging that tonight was a dream come true. They slow danced in each other's arms and Percy whispered to Jason, "If this is a dream, please dont ever let me wake up". He looked into Jason's eyes and he replied, "Wouldn't dream of letting you go Percy" he winked. And they danced the night away.


End file.
